


Gifts in November

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minghao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Omega Junhui, Scent Marking, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “When can will you be willing to accept me then?”“Around two years, I think.”Minghao thinks he might die before he has to wait another two years.





	Gifts in November

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAOHAO

Minghao knows Junhui is his mate the moment he lays eyes on the older trainee. Sure, it isn’t under the best circumstances, and Junhui might have spit all over his face because of his braces, but he can’t find it in himself to care all that much since it is his mate and everything.

 

Though he does remember to tease Junhui about it in the future.

 

The thing is, he isn’t sure if Junhui knows that they are mates since Omega’s senses for this kind of thing aren’t as strong as Alphas’s are. No matter though, Omega’s are more powerful then Alpha’s in many other ways that everyone must respect and accept.

 

For one example, the most important one, mating or even courting cannot start until the Omega accepts the Alphas as their mate.

 

He doesn’t say anything about it for a long while, not even to the other Alpha’s, he doesn’t allow himself to think about it that often because he’s here to train and be a part of this group, he needs to make a place for himself in the group. What’s important is that he can grow so he can impress and take care of his Omega, even though Junhui will have the same lifestyle as him, it’s important to Minghao that he’s strong, that he can be someone, no, the one, Junhui can lean on when he needs to, no matter what troubles he has, Minghao wants to be able to support the elder in any and every way.

 

He lets things happen naturally, they become friends, they talk to each other all the time, Junhui helps him with his Korean and always makes sure he’s adjusting well, always taking time out of his day to check on how Minghao is doing. When Junhui knows Minghao feels homesick, he does his best to give him advice and help him out, and even though most of the time, it doesn’t work, Minghao always feels thankful towards him.

 

Minghao seems to forget that Omega’s going out of their way to make sure that their Alphas are comfortable and content is a thing that they do quite often.

 

Junhui is sweet, funny, smart, and very nice. He does have a bit of a mischievous streak, where he likes to tease people and be a bit of a troll, but he always does it with so much innocent giggling, that everyone knows he has no ill intentions. Minghao also notices that Junhui does seem to be a little more innocent then he had first expected, even though he’s older, and perhaps that is one of the reasons he doesn’t notice the way Minghao watches him sometimes. 

 

Junhui is very obviously the mother hen type, as he babies all the younger members and likes to care for them, even though he’s innocent and playful himself, and sometimes, the younger ones also end up helping him with things. He treats Hansol like he really is his own pup, and he always gives Chan extra food and a caress of the cheek before the maknae goes off to school in the morning. Junhui doesn’t acknowledge Minghao as his mate, if anything, he sees him as nothing but another one of the pups, who he loves to smoother with an endless affection of both the physical and emotional variety.

 

“HaoHao,” Junhui croons one morning at him as soon as the younger steps out of the bathroom, hair still wet and clothes sticking to his skin. Junhui comes to an abrupt stop when he sees the condition Minghao’s hair is in, and pulls a towel out of thin air and rushes forward to dry Minghao’s hair for him. “You have to dry your hair after you shower,” Junhui tells him, gently. “Or else you’ll catch a cold, and then hyung will be really sad.” When Junhui pulls the towel away, Seungkwan passes by and tries to hide his laughter at his appearance behind his hand, but before Minghao can chase after him and scold him half to death, Junhui pulls out a brush and puts Minghao’s hair back into place for him. A moment later, Hansol walks out of the bathroom in the same shape, and Junhui leaves Minghao, but not before giving him one last smile, before he runs after Hansol to give him the same towel and brush treatment.

 

Minghao watches him go, long hair flowing after him, and lets out a wistful sigh that he hopes no one hears. Though going by the almost evil like laughter he hears floating out from Jeonghan’s room, he might already be doomed.

…

 

It frustrates Minghao often, how Junhui always lays himself all over the other members, how he likes to hug everyone, seat himself in their laps, how he attaches himself to them the moment he sees them after they’ve been apart for any amount of time over five minutes. Minghao knows he loves all of them dearly, he knows it’s how he shows he cares, but it frustrates him because it makes him feel like Junhui sees him as nothing else but another member.

 

Junhui often sits himself down in any empty space he sees once they return home, and if its someone else’s lap, then so be it. One particular day, Seungcheol is perched on Jisoo’s knees, leaving Jeonghan’s lap barren, and Junhui skips on over and plants himself down, Seungcheol laughing, not caring at all when Jeonghan wraps his arms around Junhui’s waist and jokingly tells him he’s heavy. After a few moments, Junhui gets up, and then makes his way across the room, and sits himself down in Minghao’s lap. Minghao can’t do anything but hold his breath and try not to show how flustered the Omega makes him and he does his best to keep a straight face when Junhui turns around and asks him, “Am I heavy, HaoHao?” he bounces on Minghao’s knees as if trying to squish him, and then he gets up, and apologizes. “Sorry~,” Junhui tells him. “I’ll have Wonwoo carry me now,” and before the other Omega can protest, Junhui flies at him and hurdles himself into his lap, making Wonwoo shriek on impact.

 

Their still young, Minghao tells himself, as he watches Junhui and Wonwoo cuddle together, barely older then pups themselves. Perhaps Junhui just needs time. Minghao is a patient person, he can wait for Junhui.  

 

Okay, well, maybe he is not that patient, but he is when it comes to Junhui, and he will wait for him for as long as he needs to.

…

 

A year and a half passes, Minghao is content with watching over Junhui from afar, or up close, whenever Junhui decides he wants them to be squished together, which is often enough that it keeps him happy.

 

Still, Junhui doesn’t say or do anything about them being mates, even when he goes into his heat and the company decides he has to be locked away all by himself for the next few days. Minghao paces the dorms like a caged tiger, and neither of their two Beta’s or any of their Omega’s will come near him, not even Seungcheol, who hides underneath the covers of Jeonghan’s bed whenever he passes by the door, the owner of the bed looming over it, though no one is sure if he’s protecting the omega within it or the bed itself. He doesn’t mean to frighten them, he really doesn’t, but he really can’t help himself. If he doesn’t do something to let his emotions out, he thinks he might go crazy.

 

Soonyoung watches him pace around from the couch, Wonwoo, the only Omega who isn’t hiding at the moment, tucked underneath his arm. It does show that Minghao’s display is making him feel some type of way though, since Wonwoo seems to live to give Soonyoung a hard time about them being mates, and always makes the Alpha chase after him, almost never intuiting any sort of physical contact.

 

“Minghao, can you stop pacing?” Jisoo asks calmly from his seat on the other couch, putting his book down. “You’re going to make a hole in the floor and fall right through it.”

 

Minghao always listens to the older Alpha’s, and just his hyungs in general, no matter their status, but he can’t find it in himself to stop, and it takes Jihoon rolling his eyes and getting up, shoving him down so he’s seated on the floor, for him to finally comply to Jisoo’s gentle request.

 

“You’re freaking Mingyu out,” Jihoon tells him. “Give it a rest,” and with that, Jihoon ducks into his own room and a moment later they all hear a loud squeal from their tallest member. Jisoo slides down on the floor and holds an arm up, and after a moment, Minghao crawls over and lets the older Alpha wrap an arm around him.

 

“Don’t be so worried,” Jisoo tells him. “Junhui will be fine.”

 

“He’ll have lots of toys,” Wonwoo says without restraint and Soonyoung suddenly growls, leaning down to whisper something in Wonwoo’s ear. Given the blush that suddenly paints his cheeks a vibrant pink, it was something dirty. Wonwoo shoves Soonyoung away and crosses his arms over his chest, and while the performance leader does his best to get himself back in his mate’s good graces, Hansol bursts out of his room, Seungkwan trailing after him.

 

“Suddenly, I can breathe again,” Hansol says, before crossing the room and sitting down on Minghao’s other side. Seungkwan gives Minghao a warning look, and then he follows after Hansol and sits close to him.

 

Minghao is then made the center of a group cuddle fest that he doesn’t remember volunteering for, that all the members eventually become a part of, but he doesn’t really mind it, at least not that much.

 

Maybe Junhui has been rubbing off on him.

…

“I don’t think he knows I exist,” Minghao tells Soonyoung one day after one of their practices for Pretty U.

 

Soonyoung looks up from his phone, “Who doesn’t know you exist?”

 

Minghao sighs heavily. “Junnie hyung.”

 

Soonyoung stares at him and then laughs so hard he ends up falling on to his back on the floor, holding his gut and trying not choke on his own laughter.  Mingyu comes walking over and takes a seat next to their currently dying member.

 

“What are we laughing at Minghao for this time?” Mingyu asks.

 

Soonyoung grabs Mingyu by the arm and is able to make out between his laughs. “He thinks Junhui doesn’t know he exists.”

 

Five seconds later, Minghao is forced to watch two of his once trusted members laugh at his pain and suffering. Mingyu suddenly sits up and looks at him seriously, while Soonyoung continues to swivel around on the floor like a fool.

 

“What on earth made you think Jun hyung of all people doesn’t know you exist?” Mingyu demands. “He’s been attached to you since the moment you joined the group.”

 

“He’s like that with everyone,” Minghao says, and then he sighs. “And I don’t mean it like you, I mean like…” He trails off, suddenly feeling hesitant.

 

 “That he doesn’t know you exist as his mate?” Wonwoo’s voice cuts in from nowhere. Wonwoo strides across the room and sits down by Soonyoung, who has suddenly sat up and begun running his fingers through his hair as if he hadn’t just spent the last five minutes laughing so hard he almost threw up. Wonwoo sends his Alpha an exasperated look, but then turns back to Minghao,

 

“I don’t know if I should be telling you this,” Wonwoo says. “But then again, he never told me I couldn’t.” Wonwoo puts his hands behind himself on the floor and rests back on them. “Junhui knows you’re his mate, Minghao, he always has.”

 

Minghao doesn’t know how he feels, he doesn’t, he feels a pain rip through his heart, but at the same time his body feels numb, and his mind is gurgling with anger. At that moment, Junhui walks in, holding a few bottles of water and a packet of his favorite jelly snacks. He skips over the group and goes to hand them out, but before he can, Minghao gets up and storms out of the practice room.

 

He’s halfway down the hallway when he hears a gentle call of his name and even though he doesn’t want to, he turns around and watches as Junhui makes his way to him, wrapped up in one of his big hoodies and confusion in his warm eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Junhui asks him, head tilting to the side like a confused kitten.

 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Minghao asks him quietly, and realization blossoms in Junhui’s eyes. He hesitates for a moment, and it makes Minghao’s stomach drop and take a step back from him.

 

“Minghao-“Junhui tries, reaching out to touch his arm.

 

“Never mind,” Minghao says, pulling away from him, head down. “I get it.” And with that, he turns around and he runs away before Junhui can see the tears welling up in his eyes. He ends up halfway up the building in one of the staircases and when he finally thinks he’s all alone, he puts his head in his hands and lets himself cry because it hurts, it does. It’s been so long, and he’s always tried to tell himself its because Junhui might just not know, maybe his senses are just too weak, like some Beta’s or Omega’s can be, but he knew, and he never said anything all these years and it breaks his heart.

 

He doesn’t hear the footsteps coming up to him, and he jumps when he feels arms wrap around him. He notices the scent immediately and tries to pull away, but Junhui sets his head on top of his and nuzzles his cheek against his hair and as his Omega’s scent washes over him he starts crying even harder.

 

“You don’t get it, HaoHao,” Junhui tells him. “It’s not anything to do with me not wanting you to be my mate.”

 

“What is it about then?” Minghao asks thickly, trying to wipe his tears away even though he knows Junhui knows he’s crying and has already seen and heard it all.

 

Junhui looks at him and not even Minghao can miss the adoration in his eyes, as he ruffles Minghao’s hair. “You’re still young, HaoHao,” Junhui tells him.

 

“You’re only a year older,” Minghao tells him. “And we don’t…we don’t have to do…those things, I mean-“

 

Junhui lets loose a high pitched, nervous giggle. “No-I mean…” Junhui reaches out and held Minghao’s hand and he really thinks he’s going to die right there and then from heart failure.

 

“You’re still young,” Junhui starts again. “I just think…It would be better if you had a little bit more freedom before you got tied down with me for the rest of your life.”

 

“I wouldn’t be getting tied down,” Minghao says, frowning. “I would be with my mate.”

 

Junhui smiles warmly at him, and then reaches up to pet his head like he’s a pup, the way he did when Minghao first joined and it makes him feel a little nostalgic but also a little frustrated because he wants to be the one to adore and treasure and dote on Junhui.

 

“When can will you be willing to accept me then?” Minghao asks him.

 

Junhui’s hand falls to his side and he looks thoughtful for a moment before he says, “Around two years, I think.”

 

Minghao thinks he might die before he has to wait another two years.

 

“Two years is too long, Junnie.” Minghao protests. “Please…we’ve already known each other for longer than that.”

 

Junhui hums and thinks for another moment. “On your birthday then.”

 

Minghao perks up. “This November?”

 

Junhui side-eyes him and then laughs. “No, the one after that. A year and a half, okay? A compromise.”

 

Minghao looks like he wants to protest again, and Junhui leans forward to kiss him on the cheek, so different from the way he used to kiss all the younger ones on the forehead that his breath picks up and Junhui laughs lightly when he notices.

 

“Okay,” Minghao agrees, all too easily.

 

“Let’s go back,” Junhui says, standing up. “Before Soonyoung and Wonwoo do something nasty in our practice room.”

 

“Mingyu is in there.”

 

“Jihoonie has probably already snatched him away and they’re probably already defiling his studio.”

 

“Oh my god,” Minghao says, standing up quickly at that. He walks down a few steps and then looks back up when he notices Junhui still standing there. He looks at Junhui just standing there where they had been sitting and before he can ask what’s wrong, Junhui holds out his hand and Minghao, heart pounding, takes it, and they go back downstairs together holding hands.

…

 

They two of them become closer than they ever were before, both emotionally and physically. The two of them often stay up late at night sharing their thoughts about things, sometimes watching a movie and sometimes they’ll go out for a meal or a run to get a snack together. It’s not anything they haven’t done with the other members many times, but it stills makes Minghao feel happy, especially when Junhui lets him pay for their food.

 

Minghao once asked Jeonghan and Jisoo, purely out of curiosity, why they always let Seungcheol pay for group meals since Alpha’s usually liked paying for their mate’s food, and they always laughed and insisted it was because Seungcheol _was_ the eldest after all, but then after that, just a few days later, he walked in on them clustered together with a bunch of bank statements, a notebook littered with numbers, and a calculator, and he understood. Since there was three of them instead of two when they got older, they would need more space, have bigger bills, have more children, and even though they were all well off, they were already saving up money and thinking of the future.

 

Because of their example, and even though them being official mates is still a year away, Minghao opens a new savings account and puts money in it whenever he can.

…

 

Minghao never wants to see Junhui cry or be sad, but one night, after Junhui messes up a move all day during one of their Very Nice practices, and even though Soonyoung tells him its fine and he can work on it again tomorrow, Junhui crawls into bed with him and sniffles into his neck about how bad he feels when he messes up. Minghao comforts him, and even though his heart breaks with every tear that slides down the elder’s cheeks, it makes him happy, that Junhui trusts him enough to come to him when he’s down, just like he always hoped for, to be the man’s pillar, to support him when he needs it.

 

After Junhui stops crying and Minghao has wiped away all his tears, he gets to do his favorite part. He gets to hug Junhui close to him and tell him how amazing he is, how important he is to so many people and to the group, and he gets to put that perfect smile back on his face.

…

 

Minghao knows Junhui loves the warmth, loves spring and summer, but in November, Minghao’s birth month, he thinks Junhui looks the most beautiful. He often wears one of the pieces from his large selection of oversized hoodies, and while in the dorm he often wears cute fluffy socks that he pulls up his ankles until they go over the hems of his pants, and when they go outside his cheeks turn pink and he wears knitted scarfs and snuggles into the nearest person and lucky for Minghao, it is often him that Junhui huddles into.

 

When it’s his birthday, and they are already preparing things for Boom Boom, Junhui hops into bed with him and hands him a present that he decides he will open later, and he pulls Junhui down, so they’re cuddled up together underneath the sheets and Junhui moves forward so their noses brush together, and Minghao’s heart almost stops, but Junhui just rubs their noses together before saying,

 

“One more year!” and then he kisses Minghao cheek, crawls back out of bed, and wishes him a happy birthday one last time before he scuttles off.

 

When Minghao opens the present Junhui gave him, he finds himself being even more interested in the card that came along with it, littered with hearts and with words exclaiming how excited he is for Minghao’s next birthday.

 

A year can’t go by fast enough.

…

Junhui also looks beautiful in the winter time. He wears gloves, a beanie or a pair of earmuffs, and several layers of clothing. One time, Minghao walks into their room and finds Junhui digging inside of his clothes, looking for something. When he sees that Minghao has caught him, he squeaks in surprise and gives him a guilty smile, but Minghao just walks over and pulls out the sweatshirt of his that he knows Junhui is looking for, the one with the thick wool inside, and he slides it over Junhui’s head, fixes the hoodie over his head for him, and then kisses him on the nose before almost running out of the room.

 

It makes him happy to see Junhui wearing his clothes, though he would probably dismember any other member who might try to borrow his things without asking first. Junhui is okay, Junhui can pretty much do anything, and Minghao wouldn’t mind. Maybe it’s because Minghao is so soft for his mate, or maybe it’s because Junhui is so selfless, he doesn’t have to worry about him going over the top, either way, it works.

 

Mingyu laughs at him when he tells him about it later, when no one else is home, and they almost start wrestling over his teasing, but Jihoon, apparently summoned by the Universe itself, appears on the other side of the couch and gives Mingyu a look that has him yelping and scuttling into their room, Jihoon giving Minghao a look before he follows in after him, closing and locking the door behind them. After that, Minghao makes sure to put on his headphones for at least an hour.

 

When they go to Japan for One Fine Day, everyone else is all too excited to be away from their hyungs for once, especially Hansol and Seungkwan, and Seokmin and Chan, who can’t even kiss or hold hands without one of the hyungs popping up from nowhere and making sure there’s a large space between them once more. Minghao feels a bit down about being away from Junhui, and even though he doesn’t show it on camera, Mingyu looks and feels a bit lost without Jihoon once they're off. Minghao thinks it’s a bit funny because Jihoon seems to be just as lost, if not more, without Mingyu around.

 

Minghao spends some time thinking about whether Junhui misses him, and he gets an answer once they are reunited. The moment the cameras are off, Junhui nearly tackles him to the ground and hugs him like he’s never hugged Minghao before, or like he’ll never be able to hug him again. Minghao can’t help himself, he laughs in delight and hugs him back just as tightly and watches while, on the other side of the room, Mingyu has somehow attached himself to Jihoon in such a way that the giant’s feet aren’t even touching the ground, and Jihoon doesn’t a say a single word, simply finally the will within himself to hold his mate up for as long as he would like to stay there.

 

…

Junhui is so pretty and free-spirited in the spring. While they’re in L.A Junhui walks around the shooting sights with sleeveless shirts and a giant smile, loving the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. He plays in the water happily with them, even picking Minghao up and carrying him around, throwing him in the water in a similar way that he did back when they were shooting their special video in Busan, already almost two years ago.

 

The next morning Junhui wakes up with a cold and Minghao wishes there was a way to fight the ocean. They have things to do all day long, but as soon as they get back, Minghao takes Junhui to bed, feeds him some broth by hand even though he insists he’s fine, and then tucks him in early so he can have plenty of sleep, so he will be well rested for the work they had to do the next day. When he steps out of Junhui’s and Wonwoo’s shared room, it was only to find Wonwoo himself being pinned to the wall by Soonyoung, and he takes several quick steps backward and joins Junhui in bed instead, sleeping with him for the night.

 

When Junhui wakes up the next morning, snuggled into Minghao’s neck, sharing his warmth, he doesn’t feel as sick anymore.

 

People keep asking him, the members more like it if My I is about Junhui. He isn’t ashamed to tell them that it is. When Junhui jokingly asks him if it is when he first reads it, Minghao tells him it is with the most serious expression and Junhui blushes and tucks his head shyly, and Minghao has never more so wanted to kiss him. But he’s waiting, he’s being patient, it’s only a few more months away, but he’s true with his feelings, he wants Junhui to always know the truth about how he feels about him.

 

When he asks Junhui to perform it with him, something in his eyes makes Minghao think Junhui might love him as much as Minghao loves him, and he feels so much relief, so much happiness. They really are mates, bonded even without a mark or sleeping with one another, and it shows in them so often, Minghao or Junhui or anybody else cannot question it.

…

 

In the summertime, Minghao doesn’t think Junhui could get any cuter, but he does. Minghao wants to kiss his neck until it matches the purple of his hair, when Junhui’s hair changes from purple to pink, Minghao wants to touch Junhui’s body until he makes his cheeks turn the same shade.

 

While they’re on tour, Minghao takes notes about all the places Junhui likes the best, and what he likes about those places. In the back of his mind, he’s already making a list of all the places he wants to revisit with Junhui one day, and if he must bring him back to these places and more then he will.

 

During summer nights in hotel rooms, he and Junhui eat sweet and cold ice cream in bed together, the A/C on full blast even as they huddle underneath the blankets together, and Minghao will wrap an arm around Junhui’s shoulders, and let him eat the rest of the ice cream after he’s had just a few bites.

 

Junhui loves eating, and even though Minghao doesn’t understand his ability to eat all day long without much rest in between, feeling hungry even after he eats all his own snacks, he thinks its adorable, and he always gives Junhui plenty to eat, and then some of his own share on top of it. Food is important to Jun, so wherever they go, Minghao buys him something yummy to eat, or rather, several things to eat, things that are famous or popular in whatever place they are in next, and even if he doesn’t have much time to get it, he always makes it work. In Texas, Minghao gets him Fajitas and blueberry cobbler, in New York, Minghao buys him cheesecake and pizza, even though he’s had them both at home. He sits and watches Junhui eat it all, listens to him insist on how different but delicious it tastes to him, and when he holds out a piece for Minghao to try, he hides a smile, takes the bite, and always agrees with whatever he had previously said about it.

 

…

“First day of fall,” Wonwoo says to Junhui, who’s laying across the room on his own bed, playing one of his games.

 

“Mmm,” Junhui responds, tapping away.

 

Wonwoo lays on his side and waits for Junhui to take the hint. It takes him a moment or two for him give in, but once he does, he tucks his phone into his sweatshirt pocket-No, Minghao’s sweatshirt pocket-and then turns so he’s also on his side, facing Wonwoo.

 

“It’s not that far away now,” Wonwoo says, and Junhui nods. “Are you nervous?” Wonwoo asks the other Omega.

 

“No,” Junhui says instantly, and then just as quickly, “Is-is there a reason for me to be nervous?”

 

“No,” Wonwoo tells him, rolling his eyes. “Minghao has been wanting nothing but you for years, he’s going to take good care of you.” Wonwoo then looks at Junhui, a little stern now. “But seriously, are you nervous at all?”

 

Junhui rolls onto his stomach and hides his face in his pillow for a moment, before looking back up at Wonwoo, a big, sweet smile on his face. “I’m really excited,” Junhui admits to Wonwoo, shyly.

 

Wonwoo can’t help but smile back at him. “Good,” Wonwoo says. “Being official mates is the best, you’ll love it.”

 

“You say it’s the best,” Junhui teases. “But you always give Soonyoung a hard time.”

 

Wonwoo huffs. “That’s just how we work.”

 

Junhui giggles. “But you love him.”

 

Wonwoo throws a pillow at him. “Shut up!” but he doesn’t deny it.

…

On the first of November, over a month later, its Seungcheol’s turn to talk to Junhui, it seems. And just like Wonwoo, Seungcheol asks, “Are you nervous?”

 

“Why is everyone asking me that?” Junhui whines, hiding his face in his pillow. “I’m not nervous, I’m...” Junhui blushes. “Excited for it.” He admits, head ducking down.  

 

Seungcheol shows off his cute gummy smile and it even makes Junhui’s heart skip. Their leader and eldest Omega is, admittedly, so very cute to all of them.

 

“Has Minghao told you anything yet? Any plans he has?” Seungcheol asks and Junhui shakes his head.

 

“Hao has been a little distant lately,” Junhui says, and he frowns. “Do you think he’s starting to have cold feet?”

 

Seungcheol pulls Junhui into a hug. “Of course not, unlike you, Mr. Confident, he’s probably just nervous.” And he ruffles Junhui’s hair, laughing at his squeak of protest before he pulls away and quickly fixes his hair.

 

“Minghao seeing you out of your pretty state isn’t an option, I guess.” Seungcheol teases, and Junhui pouts at him but doesn’t disagree.

…

 

Minghao is nervous! He’s spent all this time thinking about making Junhui his after he’s accepted, he hasn’t even planned anything or thought about how things were going to go. Just like he had done so many years ago, he’s pacing wildly, and Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Jisoo all watch him, all in various stages of amusement.

 

“I have no idea what to do,” Minghao says, not for the first time. It isn’t like him to show how nervous he feels, but he can’t help it.

 

“You can have sex,” Mingyu suggests, and Minghao considers kicking the Omega out of the room because he isn’t being of very much help. But before he can, Jihoon takes over,

 

“Shush, baby,” Jihoon chides him gently, petting his hair, while they all pretend like Jihoon didn’t just call Mingyu baby in front of them.

 

“Don’t stress over it too much,” Jeonghan finally says. “Junhui probably doesn’t want you to make a huge event out of it, as long as it happens and the two of you are happy together.”

 

“Seungcheol was similar,” Jisoo added. “The three of us had a nice dinner together, and we both gave him a gift afterward as well.”

 

Minghao sits down and nibbles on his lip for a moment, but immediately stopping once he notices and takes out a tube of strawberry Chapstick. He usually buys the plain ones, but he heard Junhui say he uses and likes the strawberry one, so of course, he would start doing the same.

 

“Give him a gift,” Mingyu pipes up again.

 

“No, a gift for a mating ceremony, who would have thought of that? And right after Jisoo mentioned it too?”

 

Mingyu ignores Soonyoung while Jihoon quietly threatens the performance team leader with death.

 

“No,” Mingyu says. “Like a matching gift, Junnie hyung really likes our rings, so I think he’d like it if you two also have something that matches.”

 

Minghao blinks at his friend. “Mingyu, that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said.”

 

“Hey!”

…

On the day of his birthday, they have a lot of things to do, and by the time everyone finally gets back to the dorms, it’s almost not even his birthday anymore. The first few days of a new comeback always leaves everyone tired, and it shows. Seungcheol makes a strange nest on his bed that he quickly makes Jeonghan and Jisoo join him in, the three of them all squished together, the omega in the middle, smiling and content. Wonwoo takes over Soonyoung’s bed, and forces the Alpha to have to lay on top of him, Seokmin and Chan snuggle up together in the top bunk, talking and giggling quietly to one another, and Seungkwan wraps himself around Hansol in the living room, for some reason looking as if daring anyone to come near his darling mate, who, somehow, isn’t tired yet. Mingyu whimpers about sleep and Jihoon helps him to bed, before he gets pulled down in it and gets nearly cuddled to death as his much taller mate clings to him.

 

When Minghao gets to his room, it’s to find that all his roommates have left the room to just them. He looks around, and finds Junhui seated on his bed. He has his hair combed neat and seemed to have reapplied some makeup, wearing clean clothes, one of his warm cat sweaters and a pair of joggers Minghao is sure is his. It warms his heart to see that Junhui put some effort in, even though he’s also beyond tired, but then again, Minghao always thinks he looks perfect.

 

It also makes him wish he had had time, or the thought, to make himself more presentable for this, but he knows he can’t back out now.

 

“Hi,” Junhui says quietly.

 

“Hi,” Minghao whispers back.

 

They exchange happy, excited smiles and then Minghao walks over to join him on the bed. The moment he sits down, his back is against the wall and Junhui sits himself down in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder, and looking up at him with his wide, pretty, brown eyes. Minghao makes himself comfortable, lets himself wrap his arms around Junhui’s waist and rest his head on top of the elders for a moment. They sit like that for a few moments together, in the peaceful silence of the empty room, with nothing but each other’s warmth and company.

 

It feels nice, Minghao thinks he’ll be happy spending the rest of his life, just like this. Junhui pulls on the back of his shirt and Minghao pulls back to look down at him, only to meet a cute, nervous smile that awaits him.

 

“HaoHao,” Junhui whispers, and suddenly, Minghao is holding his breath. “I love you.”

 

Minghao is suddenly hit with the realization that they’ve never actually said those words to one another. He’s thought them a million times before, but he’s never actually said them. He moves his hand to gently cradle the back of Junhui’s neck and then, with a steady gaze, meets his eyes,

 

“I love you too, Junhui.”

 

Junhui leans up slowly and then pecks him softly, sweetly on the lips, just once, before he moves his lips down to Minghao’s long, elegant neck, completely unaware of how he just made Minghao’s heart nearly stop.

 

“Are you ready?” Junhui asks him, breathless with excitement and nerves. Minghao meets his eyes again, nods, and then swallows. A deep moan escapes his mouth when he feels Junhui’s teeth gently nip at his flesh. He cradles the back of Junhui’s neck as the elder takes his time making the gentle imprint that he wants to leave on Minghao’s skin.

 

Once the Omega is done marking the Alpha, accepting them as their mate, then it’s the Alphas turn to claim the Omega.

 

When Junhui pulls back from him, lips red and eyes a little glossy, Minghao feels arousal pool in his gut, and in a second, he has Junhui pressed flat against the mattress. He won’t be following Mingyu’s first suggestion, not tonight, but he can’t deny how turned on his feels, especially with Junhui looking so beautiful underneath him, tugging at his shirt like he wants to pull it off of his head. When the elder gives his shirt one more tug, Minghao finally takes the message and pulls it off, and allows Junhui to run his hands up his chest before he wraps his arms around Minghao’s neck firmly.

 

Fighting off a smirk, Minghao leans down and kisses Junhui tenderly, making the Omega moan loudly into his mouth, if he’s not careful, tonight can go in a direction that he hadn’t been attending. It’s too early for that really, Minghao is going to be firm on waiting for them to mate in that way for a while, besides, marking each other is much more important, and he thinks Junhui feels the same way, that he just wants to feel more of Minghao’s skin, and he can’t blame him because he wants to feel more of Junhui’s and with that thought, he runs his hands underneath Junhui’s sweater and gently caresses his sides, smiling when Junhui’s giggles at his cold fingers.

 

 He kisses Junhui again then, listening to breathless sighs and quiet moans, taking his time in nibbling on his lips and exploring his mouth, before he pulls away and Junhui watches him with rapt attention. Minghao bends and places another to kiss along his jaw, and then down his throat, going right to the place where he’s already decided he wants to put his mark on Junhui.

 

He licks the spot and he hears Junhui’s heart pick up its pace and he can’t help but laugh for a second before he leans down. Junhui’s holds his breath and lets out a soft whimper when Minghao’s teeth dig sharply, deeply into his skin. Junhui’s legs fall open and Minghao lays his body to rest in-between them so their pelvises and chests are both against each other’s, one hand still holding the back of Junhui’s neck, the Omega whimpering, whispering his name, over and over again, just to say it, as he grips Minghao by the hair before running his fingers through the soft locks of hair, leaning his neck further into Minghao’s mouth.

 

After a few moments, Minghao pulls back and licks at the little bit of blood left behind before he looks back up to check on Junhui, who watches him with glazed, adoring eyes.

 

“Alpha,” Junhui coos up at him.

 

Minghao really wants to devour him, the one thing he’s always wanted Junhui to call him, falling from his lips so sweetly, but he resists. “Mine,” he finds himself saying, before claiming Junhui’s lips roughly. “All mine,” he groans out, covering Junhui’s whole body with his, hands firm but gentle wherever they touch or grab onto.

 

“Yours,” Junhui agrees softly, and then he nips at Minghao’s bottom lip. “And your mine too.” He tells Minghao firmly, who nods, eyes warm and adoring.

 

“Of course, my love,” Minghao says, not even embarrassed by the pet name that had suddenly escaped his mouth. Junhui blushes at the term of endearment, and Minghao makes himself a mental note to call him that as often as possible from there on out, as he watches Junhui bite his bottom lip shyly and look up at him through his long eyelashes.

 

Before Minghao can give in to any sort of temptation, he gets up from the bed and wanders over to where he keeps his clothes, taking out two, black velvet boxes.

 

“Proposing already?” Junhui teases as he sits up in bed.

 

“No,” Minghao says, taking a seat back down next to Junhui.  “Maybe in a year or two though,” Minghao then seriously adds, causing Junhui to squeal and hit him with his pillow out of embarrassment.

 

“Come here,” Minghao requests gently and Junhui comes over, sitting in Minghao’s lap again, because he can do that as often as he wants to now, looking down at the boxes with his cat-like curiosity. Minghao opens both of them and sets one of them into Junhui’s hands, and then takes his own, setting it aside for now, because he wants to watch Junhui open it.

 

Once he opens the box, Junhui stares down at the simple, silver necklace, two little charms hanging from it. With a closer look, he sees that one of the charms has Minghao’s name on it, and the other one has both of their birthstones impressed into it.

 

Minghao watches Junhui closely, awaiting his response, hoping that the gift isn’t too cheesy or that Junhui simply doesn’t hate it completely. He had considered showing it to Soonyoung or Mingyu beforehand, but he knew they would just laugh at him, so he was going in without any opinion other than his own.

 

“Put it on me,” Junhui says suddenly, face radiating happiness when he looks at Minghao with a glowing smile.

 

Minghao smiles himself, mostly out of relief, and helps put the necklace around Junhui’s neck. Junhui reaches across Minghao to open the other box, and takes out a matching necklace, except it has Junhui on one of them charms instead of Minghao. Junhui looks at him and Minghao bends his neck so Junhui can put it on him without a word.

 

“Do you like it?” Minghao asks once he raises his head back up.

 

“I love it,” Junhui tells him.

 

“I really wanted to get you something you would like,” Minghao says.

 

“Thank you,” Junhui says softly. He reaches his hand up and caresses Minghao’s cheek, before he sits up on his knees and kisses Minghao gently, but when he pulls back, he’s pouting up at his mate. _His mate,_ the thought makes him feel warm to the head to the tips of his toes, but he needs to get back on track.

 

“But it’s _your_ birthday, aren’t I the one that’s supposed to give you a gift?” Junhui asks Minghao.

 

Minghao looks at Junhui with all the love in the world in his eyes, this man, whom he’s loved for so many years, who the universe has decided he’s destined to be with, who is so precious, who means everything to him. How could he think that anything else he could have gotten Minghao would ever be better then what he’s already given him?”

 

Minghao tell him sincerely, lovingly, adoringly,

 

“You’re already the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”  

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: junhuui  
> twitter: lemonjunnie


End file.
